


Needing You

by Polymathic_Ideas



Category: Law & Order
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt Jack, Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 16:54:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18815077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polymathic_Ideas/pseuds/Polymathic_Ideas
Summary: A Jack/Reader fanfic. I do not own Law and Order or it's characters.





	Needing You

Clack.   
  
Clack.   
  
Clack.    
  
The heels of my shoes make a sound with every step on the hardwood floor. A folder containing the details on the murder case is cradled in my hands. The street lamps cast long shadows behind me on the floor, the bright yellow stark against the dark panels.   
  
The far door on the left was slightly ajar. Quietly, I slipped through it. That was when I paused.   
  
He was sitting on the couch, head in hands and shaking. His jacket was abandoned on his chair and his peppered hair was tousled, as if he had run his hands through it constantly. He hadn’t even moved when I had come in. Pity rose within me.   
  
 _Nothing ever makes him like this, not even a case._  
  
I quietly set the folder on his desk and make my way over to him. The leather creaks as I sit beside him, trying to catch his eye.   
  
He suddenly looked up at me then, his eyes red, tears running down his cheeks. Upon making eye contact with me, he looked away quickly. My eyes narrow.  
  
 _Who did this to you?_  
  
I find my hand resting his shoulder as I ask,   
  
“What happened?”  
  
“It’s nothing,” he said quietly, his voice breaking slightly.   
  
I can’t stand for this. “You know that’s not true. Please, tell me,” I plead, running my hand across his back.  
  
He sighed and started to shake again. After a minute, he spoke,  
  
“Just got a phone call. My daughter was found in a car wreck in the Bronx. She was dead by the time the emergency services got there.”  
  
His voice was hollow as he said this, trying to hold himself up while avoiding my gaze, as if to say that the situation at hand was nothing important.  
  
Sadness and pity filled me and my heart swelled in my throat painfully. I was a little shocked at how he had responded to me, as if he couldn’t trust me with his sorrow. As if he thought so little of me.   
  
 _No. Don’t judge him now, while he can’t defend himself._  
  
Determination pushed its way through, ridding me of any uncertain thoughts.  
  
I wanted to do something for him.   
  
Anything.   
  
Anything to take away his pain.   
  
No parent should have to bury their own child.  
  
A thought came to me suddenly. He had avoided my eyes and had tried to hide his face.  
  
He doesn’t want me to see that he’s been crying. He’s trying to be strong in his darkest hour.   
  
 _Oh, god._  
  
 _I can’t let him go through this alone._  
  
My mind set, I reached for him. Gently as I could, I moved his arms aside and sat on his lap. I wrapped my arms around his shaking shoulders and began stroking his hair like a mother would do with a child.   
  
He paused, frozen in shock. After a moment of no response, I considered pulling back, knowing that this was not an appropriate situation for where we were.  
  
However, without warning, he wrapped his arms around my torso and held me in a tight embrace. The tears that he had been holding back fell onto my blouse, his head in my neck. My heart ached painfully and stuck in my throat as I held on tighter. I gently stroked his hair for a while, not knowing what else to do, while he sobbed into my shoulder.   
  
I did not know what time had passed when he loosened his hold on me. I withdrew slightly to look into his face.   
  
His eyes, still red, but brighter, gazed into mine, those dark pools crinkled in a smile. I only needed to see those eyes to know that he was eternally grateful for my small act of humanity.   
  
A tear ran down his cheek, at which I wiped away with my thumb, my hand cupping the side of his face. He gently placed his hand over mine.  
  
Thump.   
  
I blinked.  
  
Thump.  
  
My heartbeat suddenly grew audible. A blush came to my face as I realized where I was and what I was doing. I smiled gently and withdrew my hand. I turned my face away avoiding his intense gaze, my heart pounding so loud I was afraid he would hear it.   
  
Those eyes. Whether they were pondering a case, questioning a witness or thanking me for bringing a lifesaving dose of caffeine for those long nights, always had so much emotion. I was always shocked to look into them to find kindness, intelligence, perseverance, wisdom, grit, oh the list could go on. Their intensity was breathtaking. I never seemed to look into them and not feel some kind of emotion. They distract me so much…  
  
Not to mention his other qualities, his other habits.   
  
He can be so convincing, often winning over the jury. The way he runs a hand through his lengthy grey hair when he’s frustrated. Or when he leans on something when he’s thinking. Or when he gives you a look over those dark eyebrows. Or how he can gently graze your shoulder while guiding you to the courtroom…  
  
My cheeks are practically on fire now. I thank the lord that I had some sense to keep my hair down today, it shielding my face from his view. I felt him shift beneath me and I sense that he meant to try to look at my face.   
  
 _I won’t let him see me like this. If he knew that I had feelings for him…_  
  
I got off his lap quickly, cutting off that thought, and walked over to the desk where the file I had brought in still sat. Only I hadn’t walked a few paces when he grabbed my hand.   
  
I turned around to find him still sitting on the couch, holding me with his intense gaze that I was unable to read. I couldn’t move. He slowly got up and walked towards me, his eyes never leaving mine.   
  
My brain was screaming at me to run for it, but all I heard was a low buzz. He reached up with his other hand to cup my cheek and brought his lips gently to mine.  
  
An electrical shock ran through me, setting me on fire. I couldn’t believe it. The man who would drive me crazy only with him being there, who was always so restrained with what he did, was kissing me like there was no tomorrow. At this point, professionalism is the last thing on my mind.   
  
 _Ah, screw it._  
  
I closed my eyes and reached up to sink one hand into his tousled hair, pressing my lips to his.   
  
He responded by deepening the kiss and letting go of my hand to reach behind me to pull me to him, the hand on my cheek moving to my hair. He then opened my mouth with one swipe of his tongue.  
  
Just like that, he had turned the temperature for hot to blazing.   
  
I pulled back, breathing heavily.   
  
He moved me against the wall, his hands trapping me, and began kissing me again, more passionately this time.   
  
I couldn’t think. I couldn’t breathe. My heart was going a mile a minute, lust crushing my lungs. He withdrew slightly to breath, his eyes captivating me again. I could now see the emotions behind them. Lust. And something else I could not identify.  
  
He moved to my neck, peppering kisses all along it’s length. My hands ran themselves through his hair, egging him on. He suddenly pulled on my skin with his teeth and sucked. The small pain aroused me and it also brought me back to reality. I looked around, recognizing my surroundings.   
  
 _Oh, god. We can’t do this here._  
  
My thoughts poked their way through my lust bubble, making me bring his eyes to mine.   
  
“Hey,” I whispered. “My place is being used by a friend. What about yours?”  
  
He smiled and kissed me again, “I’m free.”   
  
I let him go. He went to go grab his jacket while I straightened myself and tried to calm my racing heart.   
  
 _Thank goodness its Friday_ , I thought.  
  
I picked up my coat from beside the door and walked out behind him to the elevator.

 


End file.
